


Whole

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Whole

  
_The whole is greater than the sum of its parts._ ~Aristotle

Draco was sick of labels.

Pureblood. Death Eater. War hero. Cocksucker. 

None of those names defined him. War Hero and Death Eater should be mutually exclusive, though Snape had opened the door enough for Draco to slip through. 

It didn't even matter that he was a pureblood if he didn't plan to have children. Besides, someone in the Ministry was trying to come up with new labels for blood status. Something that wasn't as _upsetting_.

Draco took a drag off his Muggle cigarette, his eyes on a leather-clad arse leaning against the bar. 

Pillow-biter, shirt-lifter, _cocksucker_. His father had called him that in a towering rage, ranting about restoring honour to the family name. 

His mother had slapped him across the face in Draco's defense, though her quiet disappointment was just as difficult to bear. 

Standing up and stamping out his cigarette, Draco made his way over to the man he'd been eyeing, hoping he was interested in fucking Draco through the mattress.

He needed to feel something, anything.

"Buy you a drink?" Draco said, and the man with the glorious arse turned. 

Charlie fucking Weasley. 

"Malfoy?"

Blood traitor. Dragon keeper. War hero. Slag. 

"Please call me Draco, it's my name."


End file.
